Edge of Illusion
by Satchi Claus
Summary: RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS  MiyavixKai  implied but never shown  KamijoxKai, MiyavixUruha, ?xKai  find out in the final chapter   Kai must save Miyavi from imprisonment...but how far will he go to do so? And how far is too far?  9 chapters   bonus endin
1. Chapter 1: Taken

_**Note: **So, I've been working on this for several months and FINALLY got it finished. Now all I have to do is type and upload it. I hope you enjoy my latest piece of angsty drama._

King Kamijo was a fair man; and when his loyal subjects claimed this, they were _only_ referring to his _looks_. With hair the color of pale wheat and eyes the shade of the mid-morning sky, a lingering gaze and brief smile made women swoon and men trip over themselves to obey his every command. No one _fared_ go against him anyway; Kamijo could be ruthless, cruel and if he saw something he wanted, he stopped at _nothing_ to get it. It was how he got the throne and his queen, after all...though no one _knew_ the truth. The previous king died in battle and the queen withheld the throne from her son, claiming he was _far_ from ready to rule a kingdom. She was displeased with his sadistic nature. The queen _"suddenly" _grew very ill and died a few months later. Kamijo became king and married within the year to a beautiful young Princess from a faraway kingdom. And by "princess", what is _really_ meant is "prince in drag." For Kamijo wanted the wealthy Prince Hizaki. Hizaki agreed to pose as a woman for the most handsome king in all the lands.

The king and his queen seemed happy together for the first few years, though Kamijo _soon_ grew bored with the sex Hizaki had to offer. He was _too gentle_, as if he'd _only ever_ experienced making love to a woman. Kamijo began collecting a harem of lovers, each one more beautiful in the throes of passion than the last. Hizaki was left to sleep alone and often invited the guards and servants to sleep with him behind the king's back. He knew if Kamijo ever found out, the younger blonde male would be _physically_ branded a whore and cast out of the kingdom.

And so, when Kamijo first laid eyes on a young raven-haired commoner, he set out to claim the young male in every possible way. He sent a few of his most trusted guards to learn everything about him that they could. His name was Kai, a young bartender in the kingdom. He lived with his lover, a man named Miyavi, who owned the tavern Kai worked in. Kamijo _wanted_ Kai; _that_ much was certain. However, this meant Miyavi _had_ to be out of the picture. So, on one particularly dark and stormy night, he sent his guards to their home to imprison Miyavi. Kai watched in horror as his lover was shackled and practically dragged away. Kai was distraught; for _days_, he wouldn't eat or _even_ leave his home. He would alternate between crying childishly on his too-empty bed and sitting in a chair by the window, staring out at the castle where the dungeons were. Several times, the young raven-haired male thought to go to the castle and beg the king for his beloved's freedom. He was always stopped by the stories of king Kamijo's unforgiving nature. Such things caused him to pace passed the window, biting his nails- chewing them down to the nub even- and mentally arguing about the situation at hand. Finally, two weeks after Miyavi's imprisonment, Kai's love for the other man won the argument and he settled for with making a plea for Miyavi's release. Who knew, maybe he'd manage to appeal to Kamijo's kind and loving side...

"...Your Majesty, we have a commoner here to speak with you." A stoic-looking guard said as he bowed before his blonde king.

A wicked smile curved on Kamijo's lips and a mischievous gleam twinkled in his eyes as he dipped his head in a brief nod and spoke. "By _all_ means, let him in~"

And so, in came a man, _no longer_ the beauty of Kamijo's dreams. Black hair that had lost its luster framed a gaunt and fairly sleep-deprived face. Dark brown eyes that once seemed to be the very source of light in this kingdom _now_ were dull and seemed to _welcome_ the dark. Plush pink lips that Kamijo had visualized gracing _every inch_ of his body even seemed less than their usual perfection. Not to mention in the past two weeks, Kamijo's little raven had lost a _considerable_ amount of weight. He looked unhealthy, to say the least. He stepped forward, eyes downcast and lips almost trembling. Then, in a move that seemed _too_ fast for someone in such poor condition, he dropped to his hands and knees, hair falling into his face. It was as if he was _afraid_ to look his king in the eyes. Kamijo frowned; that was the _last_ thing he wanted from his little black bird.

"My lord..." Kai's voice was soft; nearly a whisper.

"I have ruled this kingdom well. I have _defended_ against invaders, have kept it _free_ from famine and disease. I do _everything_ a good king _can_ for his people. And yet here you are, looking half starved. Something ails you and I want to know _what_. I need to know what _I_ can do to help you." Kamijo's tone softened as he spoke; something that caused _both_ Kai and Hizaki to stare at him with surprise.

"Kind and _understanding _king, two weeks ago your guards came to my home and arrested a man who has done _no_ wrong. He is _very_ important in my life and his imprisonment has _devastated_ me. I can't _eat_, I can _barely_ sleep. _All_ I can do is worry myself into sickness." Kai paused and looked up, eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. "I...I'm _begging_ you to reconsider this decision against him. _Whatever_ crime you _think_ he committed _can_ be overlooked. I...I cannot bear the though of living without him!"

Kai let out a soft gasp and his eyes widened as he realized that, by the end of his plea, he was nearly shouting. Slowly, he sat back on his heels and covered his mouth with one hand, mostly to stifle a sob. Hizaki, who sat near Kamijo and was observing the entire scenario, hand a hand to his heart and a pained expression on his face. He, too, knew how it felt to have someone important taken away by others. At this thought, he slid a longing glance in Kamijo's direction. He had a feeling Kamijo wouldn't oblige and so tried to speak up on Kai's behalf.

"Kamijo, my king, I'm _sure_ you can have this fine young man take up a job in the castle to work off his love's crime." Hizaki suggested, surprising Kai by how simply he'd concluded they were lovers.

"I'm not so sure..." Kamijo replied hesitantly, playing the role he'd assigned himself.

To _him_, this was a game of cat-and0mouse. He needed to _bait _said mouse, draw it out and not seem too eager to oblige; lure it into a false sense of security. His prize couldn't know something was up; that his intention had _always_ been to come to an agreement with him.

"This man's crime _was_ conspiring against me. A few sources came to me with word of his plans." Kamijo glanced at Kai, who shook his head with disbelief.

"_No_! Miyavi wouldn't...he _couldn't_ do anything like that. I would know...He hasn't a violent bone in his body!" Kai spoke calmly and with certainty, making his blonde king look thoughtful.

"So it's only rumor? Well, I'm not sure how _trustworthy_ you are to your king. You _do_ understand that lying to _or_ withholding information from me _is_ punishable by death?" Kamijo paused and Kai nodded. "Would you be _willing _to work as my _personal_ servant for a few month to prove your loyalty _before_ I consider releasing your..._friend_?"

Kai milled it over for a few minutes. He could almost _hear_ the time for the offer slipping away. Finally, he stood up and took another step forward. He bit his lip and looked his king in the eyes. He fidgeted a bit as the last doubts left his mind.

"What kind of work am I to do?"

_**Note: **And so ends chapter 1! Soooo, What kind of deal do YOU think Kamijo has in mind? And how do you think poor Miyavi is doing in his prison? Who knows, he might be enjoying it~_

_Review it for Shirtless Miyavi scenes~_


	2. Chapter 2: Imprisoned

_**Note: **Sorry for the delay again. I've had time lately but I've just been so distracted lately. Hehe ^^; Well, enjoy the second chapter of this strange tale of fated lovers._

Chapter 2: Imprisoned

Each individual cell was small, with _only_ the _absolute_ necessities in it. In this case, a hole in the floor served as a way of relieving oneself in one corner and a blanket and pillow served as sleeping quarters in another. Up until this morning- or what Miyavi _assumed_ was morning- the prisoner had had a cell mate. However, the other man had had a death sentence that was finally dealt with. And so, Miyavi sat alone in his cell. There were _no_ windows in his cell and and meals were _never_ brought at set times. So the tattooed man had no idea what time it was or even how much of it had passed. To him, minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. For all he knew, a _month_ could have gone by.

The only solace he got was when one of the king's servants brought him his meals. It was _always_ the same one; honey blonde hair feathered out around a soft and sweet face. Puppy dog brown eyes would always give Miyavi an apologetic stare as he slid the tray of food in to him. Long slender legs were always bare, save for a pair of _extremely_ short, tight-fitting shorts. They were usually some variation of black velvet roses patterns on red silk. Miyavi was _grateful_ to see the same person on a daily basis. It gave him a sense of consistency in an otherwise boring and schedule-free life. Not to mention, he _was _easy on the eyes. Just as this thought crossed Miyavi's mind, he heard the dungeon door open and saw the dull light of the torch splash against the walls. His scantily-clad food-bearer was quick to follow, sliding the torch into it's holder outside of Miyavi's cell.

"Well _good morning_, sunshine." Miyavi called out with forced enthusiasm. "Isn't it just _beautiful_ out today? Ah, the sun feels _so_ nice, the breeze is carrying the song of the birds, and this _fresh air_ makes me feel _fantastic_! Don't you agree?" He _even_ put on a smile for the servant.

"...Its raining..._storming_, actually. I'm just lucky you're in the _closer_ of the cells and I didn't have to go outside in _this._" Came the dull, excruciatingly monotonous reply.

Miyavi put his head on his knees and averted his gaze with a little noise of dissatisfaction. "_Well,_ there goes _my_ attempt of a good mood." His tone matched that of the servant's.

"Well, let's get to it, then. I'm going to place the key to the shackles on your tray, step away so you can have some privacy, you call me over after you've finished and I stay until you've eaten. Then you'll lock those ankles back up, I collect the key and tray, then we part ways again." The servant spoke with such authority that, had Miyavi not been hearing it on a daily basis, he'd be surprised someone so beautiful could sound so strict.

"Yeah yeah _yeah._ I _know._ Though there's no need for you to step out, okay? We'll just get straight to the meal."

Miyavi shifted and the chain linked to his ankles clinked along the floor. Yeah, he had _no_ freedom in his already limited cell. He heaved a sigh as the tin tray scraped harshly along the rough floor, the servant getting it as close as he could. Miyavi was thankful he was a tall thin man; he easily reached out and snatched the edge of the tray, pulling it to him. With quick and nimble fingers, he was unlocked and freed...well, sort of. He stood and stretched, groaning with pleasure as his muscles tingled from the use. He heard a chuckle and glanced at the servant, who was watching him intently. He shot him a half-assed glare before turning away, continuing to stretch his neglected muscles. It felt _wonderful_ to do such a simple- and usually trivial- thing when he spent most of the day stuck in the same spot, unable to move far. He finally turned his attention to his food, fighting a grimace.

"Oh _boy_; a stale bread roll, an apple, and what I assume to be the reject pieces of a pig. _Again_. My favorite." He said dryly, making no attempt to hide his distaste and earning another chuckle from the servant, who had taken to sitting cross-legged just outside the cell.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Its just funny to watch and hear you. No matter _what _you say or do, you amuse me."

This caused the dark-haired male to spring up and approach the bars, grabbing them as he pressed his lean body against them."_Really_ now? I'm locked away like some caged animal, chained to the spot, stripped of my identity and enjoying what _meager_ luxuries I can...and I'm _amusing?_" As he snapped, the servant's smile faded and he looked away. "You have _no clue _what this is like. You know what? I'll bet you've never even been told the _name_ of the prisoner you now deal with."

Silence. Miyavi could feel the rage that had bubbled up start to slip away. He stalked over to the tray and grabbed his small container of water, bringing it to his lips and drinking deeply. The cool liquid refreshed him and helped to calm him. He sat down, ripping a chunk out of the bread and eating it slowly. He vaguely heard a soft whisper from the servant. Looking over to him, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Hm?"

"I said _Miyavi_...Its _your name_, right?" The servant spoke up, meeting Miyavi's gaze.

Miyavi had mixed emotions running through him; some were _very_ plainly displayed across his face while others remained hidden inside. Surprise and some form of choked-up happiness surged to the surface because someone _cared_ to know who he was here. There was a brief feeling of relief that was quickly replaced by mild irritation. If he _knew_ then why laugh at another human's misfortunes? He even felt a twinge of remorse for snapping the way he did. He was just stressed.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I just...I have _no_ idea _why_ I'm in here. I'm _tired_ of being treated less than human and I just...I need a friend in here. One who isn't on death row, preferably." He ran tattooed fingers through black hair and sighed heavily.

Miyavi lapsed into silence as he resumed eating his meal. The servant sat there, merely watching the prisoner once again. He was _right_; he _didn't_ know what the tattooed man before him was going through. After all, _he_ was merely Kamijo's bitch...in ways he hoped he'd never have to openly admit. He chewed his lip nervously as he watched Miyavi, not sure what to say. Miyavi finished his meal, returned to his restraints near his makeshift bed, and locked himself back into them. With an irritated huff, he tossed the key- rather childishly- onto the empty tray. He pulled his knees up, draped his arms over them, and let his head rest atop, gaze away from the front of the cell. He heard the clank of the door opening, the servant's soft footsteps, the clatter of things on the tray, and the retreating footsteps. Once the door clanged shut and the click of the lock sounded, Miyavi turned to watch him walk away. He let out a sigh as his world was thrown into darkness once more. He was brought back to attention when the scuff of feet making an abrupt stop filled the void.

"Oh, and you can call me Uruha. You can count _me_ as a friend in here." Came the soft voice and kinds words Miyavi had longed to hear since arriving in this Hellhole.

_**Note: **__Aw~ Uruha is Miyavi's friend now. How sweet :) You know, I just might start updating this story more if you all start reviewing. I have it all written out and I think, for the most part, it has a beautiful end. Don't you all wanna know what happens?_


End file.
